Under Abnormal Circumstances
by melishka
Summary: Sonny and Chad can't stand each other. So what happens when they're forced into a relationship by the one person they can't disobey? Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny Monroe sat in her dressing room, painting her nails a bright orange color. A knock at the door startled her and caused her to mess up the nail she was currently working on. She sighed and looked down at her almost-perfect hand in dismay before deciding to let it go and cheerfully called "come in!" to the person on the other side of the door. Her smile quickly turned to a scowl when the door swung open to reveal Chad Dylan Cooper, the last person on Earth that she wanted to see right now.

"Why did you bother to knock? I would've imagined that you'd barge right in," Sonny asked.

"See," Chad replied smoothly, "I know that's what you thought, so I just _had_ to do the opposite."

"What do you want, Cooper?"

"Oh, nothing. Just dropped by to see how my favorite Random was doing."

Sonny scoffed, trying to ignore the flip her stomach had just done. "Shouldn't you be making out with Portlyn or something?"

"Aw, is my little Sonshine jealous?"

At the use of the nickname, Sonny's stomach fluttered again. He called her that for the sole purpose of driving her crazy, she just knew it.

"Absolutely not," she said, standing up, "Why would I be jealous? In fact, I feel bad for her, having to kiss _you _pretty much every day on set."

Chad chuckled and stepped out the door, still looking at Sonny.

"You are _so_ jealous."

Sonny stormed into the hallway.

"Am not!"

Chad smirked. Oh how he loved this little game of theirs.

"Fine."

"Fine!'

"Good!"

"Good!"

Chad took a few steps toward Sonny, and she swallowed nervously.

"Seriously Cooper, don't you have anything better to do?"

He looked at her with a glint in his eye and took a few more steps toward her until she was trapped between him and the wall and whispered, "what could be better than this?"

Sonny's breathing hitched as she stared at the boy who refused to leave her alone. _Why did he have to have such pretty eyes?_

A split second later, Sonny shoved him away and took a few steps toward her dressing room, trying not to think about how good he smelled.

"Go away, Chad."

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't realize I provided that much of a distraction to you," he smirked.

"You _are _distracting me. But not in a good way. In a bad, really annoying way."

"So sometimes I distract you in a good way?"

"Shut up, Chad."

"I'm just trying to figure out what type of games you're playing with my heart," he stated, only half joking.

"Don't act like you actually care about me," Sonny said, turning to walk back into her dressing room.

"Sonny-"

"Chad! Sonny!" a voice called from down the hall. They turned to see Mr. Condor headed in their direction, "Just the two people I wanted to see. Follow me to my office, please."

Sonny and Chad were both suddenly overcome by an intense fear as they quietly followed him down the hallway to his office o' doom.

* * *

"Sit." Mr. Condor ordered before taking a seat in his own chair behind a desk. Sonny and Chad sat nervously, each wondering to themselves what they possibly could have done to get fired.

"As both of you know, So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have had an intense rivalry for many years now," Mr. Condor stated, his hands crossed on the desk in front of him. "Now, a long time ago, this brought much publicity to your two shows. But now it's beginning to attract negative attention to Condor Studios. In order to change that bad press to good, I'm going to need help from both of you."

"Of course!" Sonny replied, glad to hear that she hadn't lost her job.

"Anything to help, sir," Chad said, and Sonny rolled her eyes at his fake politeness.

"Excellent," Mr. Condor said, "Now, I know that I can't ask your two casts to suddenly become the best of friends. Or become friendly toward each other at all. I understand that sometimes people just don't get along. I know that you two, however, will be able to do what I'm going to ask of you."

Both of the stars nodded and Mr. Condor paused.

"I need you to two to manufacture a romantic relationship."

The room was silent as what Mr. Condor had just said sunk in.

"WHAT?" The two young stars exclaimed in unison.

"Mr. Condor, please. Do you know what dating Sonny would do to my reputation?" Chad exclaimed with disgust.

Sonny glared at him, then turned her attention back to Mr. Condor.

"Everybody knows that we can't stand each other! Nobody would believe it," Sonny argued. "And besides, I'm already in a relationship."

"How many people know about this boyfriend of yours?" Mr. Condor questioned.

"Well, not many. We try to keep our relationship private, but-"

"Good," he cut off. "Then my plan will go smoothly. I will not take no for an answer, from either of you."

"But Mr. Condor," Chad started, then was cut off.

"No buts, Mr. Cooper. Neither of you have a choice, unless you want to wind up unemployed and living on the streets."

Both stars instantly shut their mouths, remembering that the man in front of them could fire them at any moment.

"That's better," Mr. Condor said. "Both of you will have to sign a confidentiality agreement and a contract. Nobody outside of this room can know that this relationship is fake."

"Nobody?" Chad questioned, considerably paler.

"Nobody," Mr. Condor confirmed, handing each of them a thick stack of papers and pointing to the various lines on which they had to sign. "I also expect you two to make this believable. That means going out regularly and not bickering like usual. I intend for the media to completely believe this story, and if all goes as planned, ratings for you two shows will shoot through the roof."

Chad and Sonny realized that there was nothing left that they could say or do. Each looked down at the agreement in front of them and signed, both very aware of how much this would ruin their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny walked quickly away from Mr. Condor's office, too many thoughts going through her head. All she needed to do was get to her dressing room and relax, then she could figure out a way to get through this without killing Chad.

Before she reached her destination, however, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. Soon, Chad Dylan Cooper stood at her side, looking at her with a rather smug expression plastered on his face.

"What?" she asked, aggravated.

"Oh, nothing," he said and stopped walking. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I just thought we should get started on our relationship."

Sonny freed her hand from his grasp and backed away from him.

"Okay, first rule. Don't touch me unless absolutely necessary. There are no paparazzi around, so we don't need to pretend that we like each other right now," she said.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Chad said dramatically, "We don't need to just convince the media. We have to convince _everybody_. That includes people who work in the studio."

He laced his fingers with hers once again, just as Portlyn rounded the corner. She stopped and stared at the couple's intertwined hands, then blinked a few times, just in case she was hallucinating.

"We'll talk about this later," Portlyn threatened before leaving the two alone in the hallway once more.

Sonny pulled her hand away and took a few steps back.

"Chad-"

"Shh," he cut her off. "Ignore her. People are going to find out sooner or later. That's the whole point of this."

"But she seemed rather angry."

"It's Portlyn. Everything she does is dramatic. I'll handle her, you don't need to worry about anything."

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"You're being really nice."

He stared at her. Slowly a smirk spread its way across his face.

"You _wish_ I was being nice, Monroe."

"That was a terrible comeback, Cooper."

Chad rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but not before saying, "We're going out tonight. I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nicely."

Sonny sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Chad entered the Falls, wondering whether Portlyn had told his cast the news yet. As he looked around, he realized that the other members of Mackenzie Falls were all glaring at him. Guess so.

"Hey guys," he said as nonchalantly as possible. Chad Dylan Cooper did not get intimidated. When nobody responded, he started to head in the direction of his dressing room. "Well, I'm off."

His cast suddenly moved so that they were blocking the entrance to his room.

"We need to talk," Portlyn demanded.

"Sonny Monroe? What the heck were you thinking?" Skylar questioned.

"Yeah!" Chastity agreed. "You can't date her. She's a Random. She's our _rival_."

Chad shook them off. "Guys, I appreciate your concern, but-"

"I mean, I always knew she was obsessed with you, but I never thought you'd sink that low," Portlyn scoffed.

Chad turned to face her.

"What? What do you mean?"

She looked at him like he had just asked the stupidest of stupid questions.

"Everybody knows that Sonny has a crush on you, we just all knew that you were above her. Apparently you hit your head or something."

"Or maybe she's performing voodoo to make you like her!" exclaimed Marta. For a moment, everybody in the room stared at her. She blinked back at them. "What?"

Portlyn shook her head. "_Anyways_," she said, shooting a glance at Marta, "You can't date Sonny."

Chad glared at her. "Who I date is my choice, not yours."

"Chad, she's not one of us."

"I don't care! I like her, alright? You don't have a say in who I like or don't like," Chad argued.

"You're acting strange. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for a measly _comedian_, " Portlyn spat.

"Well I did," Chad said before shoving Skylar out of the way and entering his dressing room, closing and locking the door behind him.

He sat on his couch, hoping that he had convinced his cast and trying not to think about how everything he said about Sonny was true. He also couldn't help but wonder about what Portlyn had said. Did Sonny really like him? He could only hope.

* * *

"Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed from in front of her mirror as Sonny entered their shared dressing room. "Where have you been?'

"Oh, um, nowhere important. I just had to-"

"Don't care!" Tawni said, cutting her off. "We're going shopping! In a few hours of course. I have to make myself look pretty! Not that I don't look pretty already. But right now I look 'studio' pretty, and for shopping I have to look 'shopping' pretty!"

"Tawni, I can't," Sonny said while staring at her shoes.

"What? Why not? Don't you love me and want to tell me how pretty I am when I try on clothes?" Tawni asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Actually, I have…well, I have a date," Sonny admitted. Tawni turned to face Sonny with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Who who who? Is he cute? Is he rich? Tell me!" Tawni demanded, bouncing up and down.

"It's um, well it's…nobody important," Sonny responded before turning around and facing her side of the room.

"Sonny, come _on_. I'd tell you who my date was if I had one!"

Sonny sighed and without turning around said, "it's Chad."

There was a moment of silence where Tawni didn't respond and Sonny held her breath, and then it happened.

"_WHAT_?" Tawni screeched.

"He's not that bad, Tawni, really!" Sonny tried to say convincingly.

"Not that _bad_?" Tawni said, her eyes wide, "Sonny he's from our rival show! How could you do this to us?"

"Look, Tawni-"

"No. Get out. I need some time to think about all of this."

Sonny looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back before heading to the door and leaving the blonde alone in their room without another word.

Out in the hallway, a million things were going through Sonny's mind. Why was she so upset if she didn't actually like Chad? Especially since this wasn't a real relationship, Tawni would come around and forgive her eventually, Sonny knew that. But for some reason her disapproval and rejection stung. A lot.

Suddenly, Sonny bumped into somebody. Looking up, she realized it was Chad. She immediately averted her gaze and took a great interest in the dent in the wall next to her.

"Did you tell blondie about us?" he questioned after a moment of awkward silence.

Sonny could only nod, afraid that if she spoke, the tears would come flooding out. Chad looked her up and down. Everything seemed normal, except for her eyes, which glistened a little more than usual.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well?"

Sonny shook her head, still not trusting herself to speak.

Chad sighed. "My cast didn't take it too well, either. But hey, this is going to bring us a lot of publicity and a _lot_ of money, so that should be reason enough to make you happy!"

She glared at him and wiped at her eyes to clear the tears away.

"I'm going home," she whispered, her voice shaky. "See you at seven."

Chad watched her walk away, then decided he should go home himself. He and Sonny had a lot of convincing to do that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness. I can't even tell you how beyond sorry I am. Has it really been a year? Wow. Junior year sucks, y'all. That's what ate up all of my time! I'm so so so sorry and I hope that you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. Take this chapter as my most sincere apology. Love you all!**

**Oh, and if you hadn't noticed. I changed my name. I felt that it was necessary (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. Still. **

Chad looked at himself in his mirror and flashed a smile. _Dang I look good_, he thought to himself. Pulling back his sleeve he checked his watch. 6:50. Deciding to wait twenty minutes to leave, he sat down in a chair. Chad Dylan Cooper is _always _fashionably late.

After three minutes he started to squirm, checking his watch every thirty seconds. With a sigh he stood up and grabbed his keys, closing the door behind him as he left, trying not to think about how pathetic he truly was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the middle of her room, Sonny threw another rejected outfit back into her closet. She had erased all traces of tears from her face and now felt much more at ease. She knew that Tawni would come around eventually. Sonny dug through a pile of dresses she had thrown on the floor and made a noise of frustration when she realized she didn't like any of them.

A chuckle came from the doorway, and Sonny turned to see her mom standing there, smiling.

"Need help?" she asked and Sonny nodded in defeat. Her mom walked over to her closet and browsed for a moment before pulling out a simple yet sophisticated blue-green dress and handing it to her daughter. As Sonny stepped into it and pulled up the zipper, her mother could not stop smiling.

"Mom, why are you doing that?" Sonny asked when she finished putting the dress on.

"Oh, no reason. I really like that dress, by the way. You look so grown up," her mom said, still smiling.

"Thanks," Sonny said, moving to stand in front of the floor length mirror she had in her room.

"I'm sure Chad will like it, too."

Sonny stopped moving for a second and turned to face her mom, whose smile had grown even larger. For the twenty third time that day, Sonny cursed the fact that she couldn't tell anybody that this 'relationship' was fake.

"I guess," Sonny replied, facing the mirror once more and smoothing out her dress. Just then their doorbell rang. Her mom winked then left the room, and Sonny knew that she wasn't going to hang around and embarrass her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chad stood at Sonny's door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He wiped any expression off his face and reminded himself that Chad Dylan Cooper does not care about other people. When she opened the door, he quickly admired the sight of her curled brown hair and flattering dress before shaking any nice thoughts out of his head.

"Monroe," he greeted with a curt nod.

"Cooper," Sonny replied while she closed the door behind her. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where the paparazzi can get plenty of pictures of us so Mr. Condor will be happy."

"Sounds romantic," Sonny muttered underneath her breath. Chad pretended not to hear her and began walking to his car. He opened the door for Sonny, who looked at him and gave a small smile before gracefully sliding into the seat. Chad closed the door and grinned to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up to the parking lot of the restaurant and, as expected, there was already a group of reporters and cameramen waiting. Chad opened the door for Sonny once more and offered his hand as she stepped out. Immediately, flashes of light began to blind them.

_Time to sell it._ Chad thought to himself. He flashed Sonny a smile and reached out to grab her hand. She looked stunned for a moment before realizing why. She then plastered a huge smile onto her face as she took his hand. The couple entered the restaurant while the paparazzi waited at the entrance. Much to their delight, Chad had requested an outside table, where the press could be as much of a part of the date as the two teenagers were.

The dinner went smoothly, the couple chatted politely as flashes of light from cameras blinded them from every angle. When it was time to leave, Chad and Sonny waved to the group of cameramen that had grown in number steadily throughout the course of the "date" and headed to the car. Once they were safe behind the tinted glass windows, Sonny let out a groan of frustration.

"No offense, but that was the worst date I've ever been on," she complained. Chad laughed.

"No offense, but I agree," he responded. "There were so many flashing lights, I think I might be partially blind."

Sonny looked at him, concerned.

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving then," Sonny said worriedly. Chad glanced at her and smiled.

"It's called a joke, Monroe. I thought you comedians were supposed to know all about those."

Sonny's scared look turned into a glare, but after a moment she couldn't help but smile.

"The paparazzi really was ridiculous," she commented.

"That just means Mr. Condor will be ecstatic with us," Chad responded. Sonny made a noise of agreement and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Once the pair reached Sonny's apartment building, Chad shut off his car.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Walking you to your door, duh," Chad responded, staring at her like she had three heads. Sonny managed a small "oh", surprised that Chad insisted on acting like a gentleman, even though the press was nowhere in sight.

The two made their way to Sonny's apartment. When they reached her door, Sonny turned around, startled to find Chad standing closer to her than she expected. Taken aback by his proximity, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving up on speaking. He was looking at her with an expression she had never seen before, and it made her nervous.

"Goodnight Sonny," Chad whispered, then took a few steps back. He smirked and turned around before she could say anything, walking down the hallway and disappearing out of sight. Sonny slowly unlocked her door and entered her living room, where she stood, utterly confused, for a good ten minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny woke up the next morning to seven text messages. Three were from Tawni, and by reading them, Sonny gathered that her date with Chad had already made it's away around all the celebrity news websites and TV channels. She promised to talk to her costar later and hopefully figure out a way to calm the blonde down. Two were from a friend in Wisconsin wanting to catch up. One was from Chad, telling her plans for their next "date". When she read her last text message, however, her breath caught in her throat.

It was from Jason, her boyfriend.

_We need to talk._

"Oh shoot!" Sonny exclaimed before dialing his number, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.


End file.
